The Wanderers
by SkylarRide99
Summary: This series is going to be a bunch of mini-stories that I either dream of or decide to put into words from my own imagination. If you want me to continue any of the stories lmk :)


The Wanderers

This series is going to be a bunch of mini stories that I either dream of or decide to put into words from my own imagination. If you want me to continue any of the stories lmk :)

9/20/19  
Francisco and I were on an amusement park canoe drifting down the rapids and the raft flipped. we stopped in the loading area for the ride with everyone when Francisco found a hidden latch underwear. He studied the entrance to the cavern and pressed his ear under. He then moved to open the latch, saying about how much he needed to prove "them" wrong. He looked at me with his green eyes and told me he would be back soon. He opened the latch and went under.

A feeling of confusion swept over me, followed by curiosity.

I swam forward and followed him down, but I couldn't see anything except for darkness, and I could only feel slime. Disgusted and let down, I came back up to the surface to find somewhere to think.

Francisco was wearing a black leather jacket and looked always found a way to be stylish. His green eyes could light up a room next to the size of his smile when he looked at you. The cheerleaders at my school always made fun of me for not having a cute boyfriend and I had a huge desire to want to shove it in their face. I set out to rescue him, took a deep breath, and went under.

it was pitch black and the only way I knew where I was the slime on the floor. I heard Francis's voice in my head,

"I'm here. can you feel the thing in front of you? You can breathe down here."

Trusting him, I pushed forward and felt the mossy bench in front of me. I held on to it with my eyes closed tight shut, and took a breath in. The water passed through my lungs as easily as air. Like I belonged there. Instantly, my anxiety loosened, and I could feel the pressure rolling of me like waves.

"Open your eyes" Francis told me. I opened them and saw that the underwater scum shed had transformed into a colorful penthouse. With a sun shining through the glass window.

I took in my surroundings and saw the penthouse spread out in a green meadow. The sun shone through half of the house and there was no memory of water anywhere. My eyes rested on a man in the far corner. He smiled at me, and he was in a white suit with an aura of peace around him. All my problems seemed to vanish by seeing his happy expression on his face.

He pointed to the window and outside I saw Francisco relaxing on a lounge chair in his cute jacket, waving to me to come out. He was surrounded by a dozen other teens, all feasting happily and relaxing. I glided through the door and across the wonderfully green field to get to him. He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. The girls who had been crowding around him looked disappointed but passed their curiosity to the boy next to them. He started talking to me about how nice it was down here and his happy he'd been since he got here. His smile radiated fluorescently, and my heart melted against his. He pulled my lips against his and all suspicions seemed to fade. I couldn't even remember what I came down here to do, only that I needed to see my Francisco

But something felt...off…

With my other free arm, I felt along the lounge chair and felt the invisible algae on it. I suddenly remembered where I was, but the reason why had felt so faint. But Francis pulled me closer and I felt the concern wear off. The man in the white suit came walking closer and the food that the teens have finished eating had disappeared. He held up a bag full of white, chalky squares to which he handed to everyone eagerly crowding around him and staring at them with blank, happy expressions.

The first people who ate the squares moved robotically to the field between the house and the lounge area and began to line up with 2 lines placidly facing each other. The people still held their bank, happy expressions before they kneeled over, and started vomiting.

My blood ran cold in my veins and I looked over to see the same blank, happy expression on my Francisco as he methodically stood up and took a square from the suit guy, who was smiling hungrily.

I tried to hide behind the people who were getting the squares and tried to fake my way out, but Mr. Suit grabbed my arm and pulled me back. His touch resonated algae and once again I got a vision of where we were, but before I could panic, I had a square in my hand and had already eaten half of it. Fear ran cold over me.

Uncontrollably, I had started walking to my spot and my uncontrollable arm betrayed me and I ate the rest of the poison. As soon as it hit my stomach, I felt a sharp twinge and I knew what was coming and couldn't stop it. My body knew the identically position it had to be in and I kneeled over my designated spot in the grass.

I jumped to a new spot, where this time I was standing in the main house originally where I saw the suit man but his time he was peering over a bird on a pedestal. I was standing to the side of him, watching over his shoulder. Mr. suit had a beak on, and he gave me a hungry stare with beady eyes that bore into my soul. He turned back to the small bird on the table and tore into its back with his beak. Horrified, I tried to move but I was frozen in place, my body still not obeying my commands. He kept tearing into the bird and I had to close my eyes against the screams of the creature.

I jumped back to a different room this time and I sat straight up in what it seemed like a bed. I breathed hard but relished in the comfort of being in my own room again. Francisco's arms came back around me and I instantly felt better.

Realizing it was a dream, I relaxed into his embrace and felt my apprehension melt. But his oddly cold arms in place of my Francisco's warm embrace set my mind aflame. The algae smell clicked in my brain and turned to see the white suit man next to me, smiling hungrily with his beady stare.

I cursed and jumped out of my bed horrified, only to wake up to the sound of my alarm, and the coolness of the empty bed besides me.


End file.
